1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exchange having a plurality of classified service functions which are available for respective given periods of time.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has heretofore been proposed an invention disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 20032/93 entitled xe2x80x9cMethod of loading configurational information into an information processing systemxe2x80x9d to prevent unauthorized use of a function or performance which is not permitted for the system to use. According to the disclosed method, after configurational information indicative of a permitted range of functions or performances is loaded into an information processing system, a load inhibit period is established to inhibit the loading of other configurational information for thereby preventing unauthorized use of a function or performance.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 260839/94 discloses an invention entitled xe2x80x9cMicrocomputerxe2x80x9d for shutting down a certain function for a given period of time to reduce a current consumed by a microcomputer. According to the disclosed invention, when a task NOP command is inputted, various function circuits involved to execute a task are shut down for a period of time not necessary to carry out a processing operation (memory reading) for thereby reducing current consumption.
One general technique for use with exchanges is a function to change services for a limited period of time everyday.
Specifically, such a technique includes various processes for changing service functions in various time periods. For example, an extension is given connection control classes which differ from each other in daytime and night. In one connection control class, the exchange is allowed to transmit an outgoing call to a public network in day time. In another connection control class, the exchange is not allowed to transmit an outgoing call to the public network at night. According to another process, priority ranks for catching public network circuits for an outgoing call are changed depending on public network charges of calls which vary from time of day to time of day, for thereby saving call charges.
Conventional exchanges are arranged to perform a service function for a given period of time and do not automatically stop the service function after the period of time has elapsed. Therefore, when an exchange manufacturer sells an exchange to a user, it also sells the right to use a desired service function with the exchange to the user based on a contract for a desired period of time. After the desired period of time has elapsed, the exchange manufacturer sends an engineer to the user to make a software data change or a hardware modification in order to stop the service function that has elapsed.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an exchange which is capable of automatically stopping a service function after a specified period of time in which the service function is performed has elapsed.
According to the present invention, there is provided an exchange having a plurality of classified service functions, comprising main switch means for accommodating a plurality of terminals, an operation effective value memory for storing an operation effective value representing an effective period deadline of a service function or the number of times that the service function can effectively be used, and control means for preventing the service function from being provided to the terminal or a terminal accommodated in another exchange through a line when the terminal is operated to use the service function, if the present period is past, or the number of times that the service function has been used exceeds, the operation effective value.
For operating a service function for a certain period of time, the service function automatically starts to be operated without human intervention. After an effectiveness deadline for the service function or the number of times that the service function has been used is in excess of the number of times that the service function can effectively be used, the exchange automatically shuts off the service function. Therefore, the expenditure of personnel expenses for operating the exchange can greatly be reduced. The above process makes it easy to sell the right to use service functions for a limited period of time. Since the right to use service functions for a limited period of time is sold, any service function, which would be expensive if the right to use it permanently were purchased, can be purchased inexpensively. After a user has purchased and operated the exchange with a relatively small initial fund, the user can decide whether the service function is effective or not and hence whether the investment for the service function is to be continued or interrupted. Therefore, the user finds it easy to purchase and operate the exchange.
The exchange may further include means for indicating to a serviceman of the exchange that the service function will not be provided if the present period is past, or the number of times that the service function has been used exceeds, the operation effective value.
The exchange may further include an advance warning memory for storing an advance warning day to warn beforehand a serviceman of the exchange or the terminal of the fact that the service function has expired and will not be provided, and warning means for warning the serviceman of the exchange or the terminal if the present day is past the advance warning day.
The exchange may further comprise means for indicating that the service function will not be provided to the terminal.
The exchange may further include means for notifying the terminal of the fact that the service function will be shut off when the terminal is operated to use the service function or thereafter uses the service function within a predetermined period of time prior to the effective period deadline.
The exchange may further comprise means for counting the number of times that the terminal has is operated to use the service function within a predetermined period of time after the effective period deadline, and means for displaying the counted number to a serviceman of the exchange.
The exchange may further include means for counting the number of times that the terminal has used the service function within a predetermined period of time before a shutdown of the service function is indicated or an advance notice of a shutdown of the service function is indicated, and means for indicating the counted number to a serviceman of the exchange.
Since the serviceman of the exchange or the user of the terminal which uses the service function knows beforehand that the service function will be shut off, the user can appropriately take an action to extend the term of a contract to use the service function without trouble.
The exchange may further include means for containing information on the number of effective days with respect to each service function, and indicating a failure of a clock device to a serviceman of the exchange when a decision made as to whether the service function is to be provided or not based on the effective period deadline and a decision made as to whether the service function is to be provided or not based on the number of effective days information contradict each other.
Inasmuch as a failure of the clock device which is installed in the exchange to provide clock information that is important to determine whether the operation effective value is exceeded or not, or a mistake or a willful false adjustment in setting up the clock device is detected and alarmed, the exchange is highly reliable for automatic shutdown.
According to the present invention, there is also provided an exchange having a plurality of classified service functions, comprising main switch means for accommodating a plurality of terminals, an operation effective value memory for storing an operation effective value representing an effective period deadline of a service function or the number of times that the service function can effectively be used, and control means for providing the service function to the terminal or a terminal accommodated in another exchange through a line when the terminal is operated to use the service function, and outputting an alarm, if the present period has elapsed, or the number of times that the service function has been used exceeds, the operation effective value.
The terminal can use a service function whose effective period has expired or which has been used a number of times in excess of the number of times that the service function can effectively be used. However, since an alarm is displayed for the serviceman each time the service function is going to be used, the serviceman is prompted to take an action to shut off the service function. Therefore, the above arrangement is analogous to an automatic shutdown process.
According to the present invention, there is further provided an exchange having a plurality of classified service functions, comprising main switch means for accommodating a plurality of terminals, a memory for storing an operation start day to start a service function, and control means for preventing the service function from being provided to the terminal or a terminal accommodated in another exchange through a line when the terminal is operated to use the service function, if the present day is prior to the operation start day.
The above and other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description with reference to the accompanying drawings which illustrate examples of the present invention.